Star Wars Jason Pandora Episode I
by josephguy217
Summary: Everyone knows the story but this one is about a young Jedi's journey into one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy. Meet Jason Pandora a childhood friend of Padme Amidala as he struggles with the return of old friends, new enemies, and a love thought to be long forgotten. Hope you enjoy and leave positive reviews, thanks guys! :)
1. Short Negotiations

A large red Republic ship soars through space towards a Trade Federation Control ship. "Captain" asked an elderly man getting the captains attention. "yes sir?" captain asked turning towards the man. "tell them we wish to board at once" he said. The captain nodded and pressed a button turning on the view screen in front of them revealing Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. "With all do respect the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately" the captain said. "_Yes, of course as you know our blockade is perfectly legal and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors_" Viceroy said calmly. The captain turned off the view screen and continued flying the ship over to the control ship. When the ship docked three hooded figures walked through a sliding metal door where a silver protocol droid approached them. " I am TC-14 at your service, this way please" and with that TC-14 led the ambassadors inside a small meeting room. "We are greatly honored by your visit ambassadors, make yourselves comfortable and my master will be with you shortly" TC-14 bowed and left the room, the door closing right after. The three removed their hoods to reveal Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn, his padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, and the prodigy padawan named Jason Pandora. "I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-wan said his concern in his voice. "I don't sense anything" Qui-gon told his apprentice. Obi-wan shook his head "it's not about the mission Master it's something, elsewhere.. elusive". Jason who watched quietly decided to express his concerns as well "I sense something as well Master, however it does have something to do about the mission" he paused walking toward the window which showed a view of the planet Naboo " When I see Naboo I feel as though a part of me is still there, like I'm missing something" He sighed and turned to face the other two. Qui-gon spoke first " I cannot tell you anything to help other than trust your feelings and be mindful of the Force young padawan". Jason bowed slightly but respectfully "thank you Master, it actually helps me a great deal" the elderly man nodded and faced his apprentice "and don't center on your anxieties Obi-wan, keep your concentration here and now where it belongs" he said wisely. "But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future" Obi-wan countered. "Not at the extent at the moment, be mindful of the living Force my apprentice" Qui-gon says to him. Obi-wan nods "yes Master" he says then joined Jason in front of the window. "How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Obi-wan asked curiously. "These Trade Federation types are cowards, the negotiations will be short" Qui-gon assured.

Meanwhile Viceroy and his partner Rune Haako were approached by TC-14 about the ambassadors. "What? What did you say?" Viceroy asked surprisingly. "The ambassadors are Jedi Knights I believe" TC-14 answered. Viceroy and his partner looked at each other "I knew it, they're here to force our settlement" Viceroy's partner spoke with realization. "Distract them I will contact Lord Sidious" Viceroy said. "Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with three Jedi, send a droid" his partner said turning his attention to TC-14.

Back with Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Jason they sat patiently waiting for the meeting to start. The door opened revealing TC-14 holding a tray of drinks over to them. "Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-wan asks his master while taking one of the drinks. Qui-gon shook his head "no, I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute" he said taking one of the drinks as well. "I sense a dark presence coming" Jason told them taking a sip of his own drink. Obi-wan looks at him setting down his drink "What do you mean?" he asks Jason. Jason shook his head lightly "I'm not sure, I just hope for everyone's sake I'm wrong for once" he answered with caution.

Back with Viceroy him and Rune stood in front of a hologram projector which flickered to life showing a man in a dark robe, his hood concealing his identity. "What is it?" He questioned gruffly. Rune hesitantly spoke "this game of yours has failed Lord Sidious, the blockade is finished we dare not go against the Jedi" he said fearfully. "Viceroy I don't want this filthy slime in my sight again" Sidious sneered causing him to bow and turn away. "These turn of events are unfortunate we must accelerate our plans, begin landing more troops" Sidious stated. Viceroy's eyes widened "my lord is that legal?" he asked. "I will make it legal" Sidious assured darkly. "And the Jedi?" Viceroy asked hesitantly. "The Chancellor should have never brought them into this, kill them immediately" Sidious ordered. "Yes, yes my lord as you wish" Viceroy stammered.

In the hangar the co pilot noticed a turret being aimed at the ship "captain look!" he exclaimed causing the captain to look forward. "Shields!" the captain tried to say but was too late as the ship burst into flames killing them.

Qui-gon and the others heard the explosion and quickly ignited their lightsabers. This caused TC-14 to drop the tray of drinks "oh sorry" it said. The three Jedi then heard a hissing sound. Qui-gon was the first to notice gas coming from the vents "dioxin" he said before they held their breath and deactivated their lightsabers.

Outside the meeting room battle droids swarmed the entrance with blasters in hand. Then a hologram of Viceroy appeared in front of them. "They must be dead by now, destroy what's left of them" he ordered before the image flickered away. Then the droids turned toward the door as it opened causing the gas to flow out. There was a brief pause before TC-14 walked out of the room "oh excuse me" it said as it walked away. "Check it out Corporal we'll cover you" the droid with yellow coating on its head ordered the droid to its right. The droid nodded "roger roger" it said as it started walking towards the room before two glowing blue and one green lightsabers appeared through the gas. "Uh oh blast 'em!" the yellow droid commanded before all the droids started firing. The three Jedi jumped into action cutting down droids one by one.

Viceroy and Rune were watching the fight from their view screen. "What is going on down there?" Viceroy asked the Neimoidian sitting in front of the droid controls. "We lost their transmission sir" he answered.

Obi-wan and Jason continued cutting down droids while Qui-gon was cutting open the door which Viceroy was behind.

Seeing the door being cut Viceroy ordered "close the blast doors!" The other Neimoidian clicked the button closing the other doors onto Qui-gon's lightsaber. "That will hold them" Viceroy stated.

Just as Jason and Obi-wan finished with the last of the battle droids Qui-gon stabbed his lightsaber hard into the the door twisting and turning it.

Viceroy's eyes widened as he saw the door melting. "They're still coming through" Rune said fearfully. "This is impossible!" Viceroy shouted. Rune turned to the other Neimoidian "where are those Droidekas?!" he asked desperately.

Just then two Droidekas rolled up to Jason and the others "Master the destroyers!" Obi-wan called out. Qui-gon removed his lightsaber and the three blocked the blaster bolts "They've shield generators" Jason stated. "It's a stand off lets go!" Qui-gon told them before they sped off behind the Droidekas. The droids simply turned around and continued firing.

Viceroy and Rune watched with relief as the Jedi were fired at. "They're no match for Droideka" Rune said with pride. Then the other Neimoidian spoke "sir! They've gone in the ventilation shaft".

Meanwhile Jason and the others jumped down to see thousands of battle droids preparing to land on Naboo. "Battle droids?" Qui-gon asked curiously. "It's an invasion army" Obi-wan said moving to the other side of their hiding place next to Jason. "This is an odd play for the Trade Federation, we've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum" Jason said while looking at the many battle droids ready to invade his home. Qui-gon nodded "lets split up, stowaway separate ships and meet back on the planet below" he told them. "you were right about one thing master" Obi-wan said causing Qui-gon to face him. "The negotiations were short" Obi-wan joked with a small smirk.

While Viceroy stood impatiently before the other Neimoidian spoke "sir a transmission from the planet" then turned on the view screen showing a young woman with white face paint covering her face along with red lipstick, a red jewel on her forehead and a headdress. "It's Queen Amidala herself" Rune stated. "At last we are getting results, again you come to us your highness" Viceroy mused. "You will not be so pleased by what I have to say Viceroy, your trade convoy over our planet has ended" Amidala assured. Viceroy and Rune shared a look before Viceroy turned back at her "I was not aware of such failure" he questioned. " I have word that the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now and that you've been commanded to resettlement" she answered. "I know nothing about any ambassadors, you must be mistaken" Viceroy lied. "Beware Viceroy the Federation has gone too far this time" Amidala warned. "We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate, you assume too much" Viceroy said. "We'll see" Amidala challenged before the view screen shut off. "She's right the Senate will-" Rune was quickly cut off "it's too late now" Viceroy told him. "Do you think she expects an attack?" Rune asked him. "I don't know but we must move quickly and disrupt all communication down there" Viceroy answered.


	2. Getting To Theed

Down on Naboo Queen Amidala contacted Senator Palpatine on a hologram about the Ambassadors. "The negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How can that be true I have assurances from the Chancellor the Ambassadors did arrive" Palpatine started before his image suddenly flickered off. "Senator Palpatine? What's happened?" Amidala asked Captain Panaka. "Check the transmission generator" Panaka asked another guard. "A communication disruption can mean only one thing, invasion" said Governor Sio Bibble. "The Federation would not dare go that far" Amidala said to him. "The Senate would invoke their trade franchises and they'd be finished" Panaka stated. "We must continue to rely on negotiations" Amidala decided. "Negotiations? We lost all communications and where are the Chancellor's Ambassadors" Bibble asked curiously. "This is a dangerous situation your highness our security volunteers will be no match against the battle hardened Federation army" Panaka warned the Queen. Amidala looked at him with determination "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war" she stated defiantly.

Meanwhile the droid army started landing on Naboo's surface heading towards the Capital. As the tanks tore down trees and scared away the wildlife Viceroy contacted the droid captain "yes Viceroy?" the droid asked. "Captain we have searched the ship and there are no trace of the Jedi they may have gotten on one of your landing craft" Rune said. "If they're down here sir we'll find them" the droid assured. "Use caution these Jedi are not to be underestimated" Viceroy warned. A tank took down another tree chasing Qui-gon revealing a Gungan in front of it. "Get away! Get out of here!" Qui-gon shouted at him before falling on top of him. They both got to their feet and Qui-gon started walking with the Gungan in tow. "Hey wait!" the Gungan called out. "Oh moi moi I luv yous" he said to Qui-gon. "You almost got us killed are you brainless?" Qui-gon questioned irritably. "I speak" the Gungan said insulted. "The ability to speak does not make you intelligent now get out of here" Qui-gon countered. But the Gungan wouldn't let up "No no mesa stay, mesa called Jar Jar Binks mesa be your humble servant" he said. "That won't be necessary" Qui-gon declined. "Oh but it is decided by the Gods it is" Jar Jar countered. They then heard blaster fire and saw Obi-wan and Jason running from a droid on a STAP. "Get down!" Qui-gon ordered Jar Jar before activating his lightsaber and destroying the STAP along with it's driver. Jason was on the ground breathing heavily trying to catch his breath "that was a little too close for comfort Master" he told Qui-gon who deactivated his lightsaber. Jar Jar then stood back up "you saved my again" he said. "What's this?" Obi-wan questioned. "A local now lets get out of here before more droids show up" Qui-gon answered helping Jason to his feet and walking away. "More? More did you say?" Jar Jar asked fearfully. He then ran up to catch up with the three "Exqueeze me? But the mostest safest place is where I grew up in the hidden city" he said causing the others to stop abruptly. "City?" Qui-gon asked. He nodded "uh huh". "Can you take us there?" Qui-gon asked. "Uh on second thought no not really no" Jar Jar answered. "No?" Qui-gon questioned. "This embarrassing I'm afraid I've been banished my forgotten the Boss will do terrible things to me! Horrible things if me go back there!" he answered. "You hear that?" Qui-gon asked referring to the Tanks in the background. Jar Jar lifted up his ear and nodded "yeah" he said dumbly. "That is the sound of the thousand terrible things heading our way" Qui-gon said in a low deep voice. "If they find us they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion" Obi-wan told Jar Jar dramatically. Jar Jar seemed to ponder this "yousa point is well seen, this way hurry!" he said while quickly scurrying off. Jason leaned up and whispered in Obi-wan's ear "the scare was a nice touch" causing causing Obi-wan to chuckle lightly. The three then followed Jar Jar on their way to the Gungan city. A few minutes later of walking Jar Jar stopped "how much further?" Qui-gon asked. "Wesa goin underwater okie day but I warn you Gungan's no liken outsiders so no expect a warm welcome" Jar Jar warned. "Oh don't worry this isn't a good day for warm welcomes" Obi-wan said taking his re-breather out before Jar Jar gave a shout and front flipped into the water. Qui-gon and Jason then took out their re-breathers before walking in the water. Jar Jar then popped out of the water and shook "yousa follow me now okie day?" he said before they all went under. The three Jedi swam behind Jar Jar until they came to a underwater city covered by a bubble like structure. Jar Jar pushed onto one of the bubbles and went inside. Jason's eyes widened at the sight before shaking his head and went in with the others. They looked around and saw hundreds of Gungans. As they looked around a voice stopped them "hey yousa stop a there!" they turned to see a Gungan on top of a type of animal that rode on two legs. "Heyo daddy uh Captain Tarpals mesa back!" Jar Jar exclaimed nervously while extending his arms over dramatically. Tarpals didn't look amused "not again Jar Jar yousa goin to the Boss yousa in big doo doo this time" he said angry. Jar Jar looked down ashamed. Gungan guards surrounded the three Jedi and their Gungan friend. One walked up to Jar Jar with a spear and shocked him in the arm causing him to yelp in pain "how wude" he muttered before they were taken to Boss Nass.

Gungan leader Boss Nass clicked his tongue before speaking to the Jedi in front of him "yousa cannot be here, this army of mechaneecs aren't there it's you we saw" he told them. "The droid army is about to attack the Naboo we must warn them" Qui-gon informed him with his hands on his hips. "Wesa no like the Naboo, the Naboo think they're so smarty they think their brain so big" Boss told them. "You and the Naboo form a symbiote circle, what happens to one of you will affect the other you need to understand this" Jason advised. "Wesa no care about the Naboo" Boss shot back. "Then speed us on our way" Qui-gon said with a wave of his hand manipulating Boss's mind with the Force. "Wesa gonna speed yousa way" Boss repeated. "We could use a transport?" Qui-gon continued waving his hand again. "Wesa give yousa boga bongo, the speediest way to the Naboo is through the Planet Core now go" Boss answered. "I thank you for your help we leave in peace" Qui-gon said with a bow. "Master what's a bongo?" Obi-wan asked. "A transport I hope" Qui-gon answered as they walked away. "Hesa settin yousa up going through the planet core bad bombin, mesa can help " Jar Jar said while chuckling nervously. Qui-gon turned slightly "Master we're short on time, we have to go before it's too late" Jason said urgently. "We'll need a navigator to get through the planets core, this Gungan may be of help" Qui-gon said as he turned to Boss Nass "what is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" he asked. "He's sentenced to be punished" Boss answered. Jar Jar bowed his head "I saved his life he owes what you call a lifedebt" Qui-gon told him. Boss looked surprised at this and looked at Jar Jar "Binks? You serve a life to this man?" he asked which Jar Jar nodded. Boss shook his head from side to side "begone with him" he ordered. Qui-gon smiled and walked away with the others. "You got me outta this one, better dead here than dead in the core" Jar Jar smacked his head lightly for saying that "by Gods what's mesa saying?" he said before following the Jedi.

The group strapped in the Gungan transport and sped off. "This is nuttin, ooh goober fish!" Jar Jar exclaimed offhandedly. "Why were you banished anyway Jar Jar?" Jason asked curiously. "Mesa not supposed to tello but uh small part maybe mesa uh clumsy" Jar Jar answered embarrassed. "You were banished because you're clumsy?" Obi-wan asked. "Uh yousa might be sayin that" Jar Jar answered before they continued through the water. Unknown to them a giant fish with sharp teeth followed them. As Jar Jar told them about how he was banished the giant fish let out it's tongue latching onto the ship. Jar Jar started panicking as the fish pulled the ship in its teeth. Just then a much bigger fish clamped its own teeth on the smaller fish causing it to release its hold on the ship. "There's always a bigger fish" Qui-gon said as the ship sped through the core.

At the Droid Control ship Viceroy and Rune were telling Darth Sidious about the invasion. "The invasion is on schedule my Lord" Viceroy told Sidious. "I have the Senate brought down into procedures, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system" Sidious told them. "The queen has great faith that the Senate will side with her" Viceroy said with concern. "Queen Amidala is young and naive, you will find controlling her will not be difficult" Sidious stated with a smirk. "Yes my Lord" Viceroy said before turning off the hologram. Rune the turned to Viceroy "you didn't tell him about the missing Jedi" he said in slight confusion. "No need to report that to him until we have something to report" Viceroy said calmly.

Back in the planets core Jason meditated while they continued through the water in calm silence. "Where a wesa goin?" Jar Jar asked breaking the silence much to Jason's slight irritation. "Don't worry the Force will guide us" Qui-gon assured wisely. Jar Jar didn't look convinced "Ooh maxy big da Force well that's smells stinkin" he said before loud sirens turned on. "We're losing power" Obi-wan said as Jar Jar groaned and the ship lost power. "Wesa die in here" Jar Jar whined. "Don't worry we're not in trouble yet" Qui-gon assured. As Obi-wan started fixing the ship Jar Jar started cracking "What? Yet? Monsters out there, leakin in here all sinkin and no power! When yousa think wesa in trouble?!" he yelled much to Jason's amusement. Just then the ship sparked back to life "powers back" Obi-wan told them before Jar Jar looked forward seeing a giant snake like fish "AAH MONSTERS BACK!" he screamed in terror. Obi-wan then swerved the ship around with the fish in pursuit. As the chase went on Another giant fish appeared in front of them causing Jason of all people to lean back in his chair. Obi-wan pulled the control up narrowly avoiding the fish before it chomped on the other. Jason then breathed a sigh of relief as they were almost through the core.

Meanwhile back on Naboo's surface the droid army rode through the city easily overthrowing it. Queen Amidala watched helplessly as her city was being taken over. Back outside Viceroy was approached by one of the droids "Viceroy we've captured the Queen" it said. Viceroy was pleased with this "ah victory" he said as they walked off to see the captured Queen.

Back in the water with Jason and the others they finally reached the surface. Jar Jar commented on the scenery at how beautiful it was. Jason on the other hand looked at some broken down buildings and felt his heart begin to crack. It's true he hadn't been here in years but he still felt it was home, and that made him sad at the thought that this will only get worse if the Trade Federation isn't stopped. He bent his knees and jumped from the ship and onto the ledge across with a determined look on his face.


	3. Escaping Naboo

At the palace stairs everyone was held captive with Queen Amidala in front. "How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble asked Viceroy. "The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legalize our occupation here, I have been assured it will be rectified with the Senate" Viceroy answered. "I will not cooperate" Amidala stated defiantly. Now now your highness in time the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view" Viceroy promised. He then turned to the Commander Droid "Commander?" he said getting the droid's attention "yes sir?" it asked. "Process them" he said. "Captain take them to camp four" it said to the other droid "roger roger" it said before it took the Queen and the others down the stairs.

Outside Jason and the others tailed the captives until they were right on the balcony in front of them. Jason and the others Jedi took out their lightsabers before Jason jumped down first slicing away the droids. When he was done he saw Qui-gon with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised slightly. Jason quickly realized he took out almost all the droids before them and blushed slightly. He shrugged before turning to the Queen "you should leave this treatment your highness" he said as Panaka and the guards grabbed the droids weapons and walked away. When they weren't in anymore danger Qui-gon turned to the Queen "We're the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor" he told them. "Your negotiations seemed to have failed ambassador" Bibble said. "The negotiations never took place, it's urgent that we get contact with the Republic" Qui-gon told him. "They've knocked out all our communications" Panaka informed him. Jason decided to through ideas out as well "how about a transport?" he asked. Panaka nodded "the main hangar this way" he said before all of them headed to the hangar. When they got there they saw many battle droids "There are too many of them" Panaka said. "That shouldn't be a problem" Jason said before turning to the Queen "your highness under circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us" he said to her before glancing at one of the handmaidens curiously. He felt like he knew her somehow. He shrugged off the thought before turning back at the Queen "Thank you ambassador but my place is with my people" she answered. "they will kill you if you stay" Jason countered lightly. "They wouldn't dare" Bibble said gruffly. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal they can't afford to kill her" Panaka told Jason. "There's something else behind all this your highness, there's no logic in the Federation's play my feelings tell me they'll destroy you" Jason said softly. The handmaiden from before suddenly looked at Jason in curiosity. It reminded her of a boy next door to her about how he always had these feelings and did what he could to help people. She shrugged the thought off and remained quiet. "Our only hope is to present this, Senator Palpatine needs your help" Bibble said to the three Jedi. The Queen looked conflicted "either choice presents great danger to us all" she said as she turned to the handmaiden. "We're brave your highness" the handmaiden muttered to the Queen. Qui-gon then turned to the Queen "if you are to leave your highness it must be now" he told her urgently. "Then we will plead our case to the Senate" she stated strongly. "Be careful" she muttered as they walked into the hangar "We'll need to free those pilots" Panaka said as he made way to his blaster. "I'll handle that" Obi-wan told him as he gently guided the blaster down. "Halt" the Commander droid told Qui-gon and the group. "I'm an ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor I'm taking these people to Coruscant" he said. "Where are you taking them?" it asked. "To Coruscant" Qui-gon answered. "Coruscant uh that doesn't compute, your under arrest!" the droid said before Qui-gon sliced through it. Jason and Obi-wan then sprang into action and tore through the other droids. When they were done they boarded the starship and flew off. Jason followed Obi-wan into the cockpit "There's the blockade" said the pilot. Suddenly the control ship started firing at the starship causing it to jerk. Then Jason heard a loud bang and sirens started blaring. "The shield generator's been hit!" the pilot exclaimed.

As the sirens blared astromech droids were activated to fix the problem. Just then a blue highlighted one accidentally bumped into Jar Jar before going into the small elevator. When it got to the top it joined the other droids and tried to fix the shield generator. But as they did they got blown away by the bombardment one by one.

Back in the cockpit Jason and the others watched as the droids were getting destroyed quickly. "We're losing droids fast" Obi-wan said. "If they don't get the generator working we'll be sitting ducts!" Panaka exclaimed. Then another droid got destroyed leaving the blue highlighted one. "The shields are gone" the pilot said as he pushed buttons rapidly. The droid then finished fixing the generator and turned it back on. As the generator came back online the pilot had a surprised look on his face "the powers back, that little droid did it" he said in shock. "The deflector shield is up at maximum" he said before turning it on and flew past the blockade. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant, the hyper drive is leaking" the pilot explained. "We'll need to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship" Qui-gon said. "Here master Tatooine it's a small out of the way planet, the Trade Federation has no presence there" Obi-wan suggested. "How can you be sure?" Panaka asked. "It's controlled by the Hutts" Qui-gon answered. "You can't take her royal highness there the Hutts are gangsters, if they discovered her-" Panaka was then abruptly interrupted "it would be no different if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation but the Hutts aren't looking for her which gives us the advantage" Jason told him.


	4. Old Friends Reunited

At the Federation control ship Viceroy contacted Sidious "Queen Amidala has she signed the treaty?" Sidious asked. "She has disappeared my Lord one Naboo cruiser got past the blockade" Viceroy told him. "I want that treaty signed!" Sidious demanded. "My Lord it is impossible to locate the ship it's out of our range" Viceroy explained. "Not for a sith" Sidious told them. Just then another dark figure with markings on his face appeared before them. "This is my apprentice Darth Maul, he will find your lost ship" he assured before the image flickered away. Viceroy turned to Rune "this is getting out of hand now there are two of them" he said fearfully. "We should not have made this bargain" Rune agreed.

Back with Jason he and Qui-gon and Obi-wan stood in the Queen's throne room. Where he saw the droid from earlier and was surprised to find out it was the droid he and his dad built when he was younger. "It's a very well put together little droid your highness, without a doubt it saved the ship as well as our lives" Panaka told the Queen. Jason couldn't help but smirk slightly. He was glad that the droid helped them was the same droid he made. He always liked to help people so he thought it'd be a good idea to build something to help them. "It is to be commended, what is it's number?" the Queen asked. Panaka looked at the droids number and turned back at the Queen. "Artoo Dee Too your highness" he answered. "Thank you Artoo Dee Too" she said. "Padme?" she asked a certain handmaiden causing Jason to straighten. _"So that's her name, wait a minute I've heard that name before she was that little girl I used to play with before I became a Jedi" _he thought with a small smile on his face. "Clean this droid up as best you can it deserves our gratitude" the Queen said with a small smile. Padme bowed and guided the droid away not before glancing at Jason which he followed her gaze. "Continue captain" the Queen told Panaka who nodded at Qui-gon. "Your highness with your permission we're heading to a remote planet called Tatooine it's in a system far beyond the Trade Federation" Qui-gon told her. "I do not agree with a Jedi on us" Panaka countered. "You must trust my judgement your highness" Qui-gon insisted. And with that the meeting ended and Jason decided to find Padme. When he found her he started having trouble about how to talk to her. He shrugged and continued in. "Hi" he said causing her to gasp softly. He laughed a little at this "sorry didn't mean to scare you, so you went from princess to handmaiden huh? Or is that some kind of cover up?" he said with a smirk. She stared at him wide eyed before regaining her composure "how do you know that?" she demanded. "I may remember bits and pieces but I do remember you being a princess Padme" he answered. She looked at him with confusion "who are you?" she asked. "I'm hurt that you've forgotten me so easily, it's me Jason" he said with a smirk. Padme looked deep in thought before her eyes widened as her memories of him flooded back and a big smile crossed her face. Then without warning she jumped up and engulfed him in a big hug. He spun her around both of them laughing as he did. "It's so good to see you again Jason" Padme muttered to him softly in his chest. "It's good to see you too, I've missed you" Jason said just as softly. They parted and before either of them could say anything more Qui-gon approached them "we are almost on Tatooine, I came to inform you" he told Jason. "Of course Master I'll be right there" he answered as Qui-gon took his leave. He then turned back to Padme "Well duty calls"he said with a smirk. They hugged once more before parting "it really is good to see you again Jason" Padme said with a smile. Jason turned around to face her "me too" he said returning the smile and walking out. Padme couldn't help but feel warmth in her chest at how genuine that smile was and that it was directed to her.


	5. Sorry

Sorry guys I haven't had the chance to update, but I will asap. Promise.


	6. Coming up empty handed

Tatooines surface was everything it was said to be. Hot, sandy, and just plain unpleasant. Jason and the group had entered the small town of Mos Espa looking for a place that sold ship parts. Qui-gon was the one to find a run down looking shop and walked inside. "_Good day to you_" the Tordarian shopkeeper said while flying over the desk. "_What do you want?_" he asked Qui-gon. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian" Qui-gon asked. "Ah yes Nubian we have lots of that" the Tordarian answered in Basic before turning around. "_Boy, get in here now!_" he yelled before turning back to Qui-gon. "My droid has the layout of what we need" Qui-gon said. Jason then felt a presence come into the room and looked over to see a boy about 9 years old running over. "_What took you so long?_" the Tordarian sneered slightly. "_I was cleaning the fan switches_" the boy answered. "_Watch the store. I have some selling to do_" he told the boy. He then turned back to Qui-gon "so lemme bring you out back huh we'll find what ya need" he said before motioning Qui-gon outside. Before they did Qui-gon grabbed an object out of Jar Jars hand "don't touch anything" he said sternly before heading out seemingly unaware that Jar Jar stuck his long tongue at him. Jar Jar then proceeded to browse around. Padme looked around the room while Jason leaned against the far wall meditating. This would've continued if something broken the two out of their thoughts. "Are you an angel?" the boy asked Padme. "What?" she asked smiling slightly. "An angel" the boy repeated "I heard the deep space pilots talk about them, they say they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe". Jason being amused by the interaction decided to add his thoughts "I've heard of these angels as well, it's said their beauty captivates other species so they find their significant other" he said while glancing at Padme before turning back to the boy. "I heard about that too, is it true?" the boy asked in childish wonder causing Jason to chuckle slightly followed by a nod. "You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much?" Padme asked. "I listen to all the traders and star pilots that come through here, I'm a pilot you know and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place" the boy said proudly. "You're a pilot?" Jason asked with a smile. The boy nodded "mhm all my life" he answered. "How long have you been here?" Padme chimed in. "Since I was really little, three I think my mom and were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us betting Watto on the podraces" the boy answered. "You're a slave?" Jason asked slightly astonished. The boys face darkened slightly "I'm a person and my name is Anakin" he spat causing Jason to wince. "I'm sorry, I've never been to Tatooine so it's a strange place to me" Jason apologized. The trio heard a commotion and looked over to see Jar Jar had accidently activated one of the worker droids. He ran around a bit before grabbing it by the neck causing it to kick in between his legs. "Hey hit the nose" Anakin said which Jar Jar hummed in realization before hitting the nose and the droid collapsed back offline.

Meanwhile Qui-gon and Watto were looking around for parts "a T-14 hyperdrive generator? If you're in luck I'll be the only one willing to have it, then you'd might as well buy a new ship it'll be cheaper I think huh? Saying which how's you gonna pay for all this?" Watto asked. "I have 20,000 Republic doctrines" Qui-gon answered. "Republic credits? Republic credits are no good out here I need something more real" Watto countered. "I don't have anything else but credits will do fine" Qui-gon said waving his hand in attempt to trick Watto's mind with the Force. "No they won't" Watto said surprising Qui-gon slightly causing him to try again. "Credits will do fine" he said a little more sternly. "No they won't! what you think you're some kind of Jedi waving your hand around like that? I'm a Tordarian mind tricks don't work, only money" Watto sneered before flying closer to Qui-gon with each word "no money, no parts, no deal and no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive generator I promise you that" Watto stated. Qui-gon sighed quietly before flashing a smile and walking away. As he was heading back Padme and Jason conversing with Anakin "it wouldn't of lasted anyways if I wasn't so good at building things" he said before looking over at Qui-gon who addressed Jar Jar and Jason "we're leaving Jar Jar, Jason" he said before walking out. "I'm glad to have met you Anakin" Padme said. Jason only stayed a little bit more to give one last thing to Anakin "here, take this" he said handing Anakin a bright blue stone "what is it?" Anakin asked. Jason smiled slightly "it's a 'qauntis allitarcus' otherwise known as a hope stone. where I come from it is a symbol of great things to happen to the who has it" he answered causing Anakin to look at the stone in awe. "But it's your's" Jason shook his head "it has served me well, now it shall serve you well" Jason walked over to the door before glancing over at Anakin "May the Force be with you Anakin Skywalker" then he walked out leaving Anakin to stare at the stone "_Outlanders, they think we know nothing_" Watto spat. Anakin shrugged "_they seemed nice to_ _me_" he said. "_Clean the racks, then you can go home_" Watto said causing Anakin to whoop and run off.


	7. Sorry about the wait

Sorry about the long long wait but I've been completely down in the dumps lately and I lost my spark to continue this story for a while, I'll try to post new chapters when I can


	8. Offering Shelter

Meanwhile back at the ship Qui-gon was telling Obi-wan what happened over the comlink. "_Are you sure there's nothing left aboard_?" he asked. "A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe maybe but not enough for you to barter with not at the amounts you're talking about" Obi-wan answered.

Back with the group Qui-gon sighs quietly. "Alright I'm sure a solution will present itself, I'll check back later" he said before switching off the comlink. "No again no again the bees amounts cwazy weesa be bombed and crunched" Jar Jar exclaimed. "Not likely we have nothing of value that's the problem" Qui-gon countered before walking away. The group wandered in town looking around. As for Jar Jar he noticed a fried creature hanging on display and licked his lips before sticking his long tongue around it. However the shopkeeper was right on him "_hey hey you gonna pay for that?_" he asked causing Jar Jar to grin sheepishly with the creature in his mouth. "_It costs seven wupiupi_" the shopkeeper said causing Jar Jar to spit it out causing it to fly into someones bowl. Noticing this Jar Jar started walking away whistling nonchalantly. That someone wasn't fooled and jumped over the table kicking Jar Jar in the stomach. "_Is this yours?_" he asked Jar Jar. "Who me-?" Jar Jar's excuse was cut short as the person grabbed his neck. Jason looked behind him noticing Jar Jar in his predicament and stalked over. Before Jar Jar was hurt any further Anakin stepped in. "_Careful Sebulba he's a big time outlander, I'd hate to see you diced before we race again_" Anakin warned giggling lightly. "_Next time we race boy, it will be the end of you, if you weren't a slave I'd squash you now_" the now named Sebulba sneered before stalking over Jar Jar. "_Yeah it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me_" Anakin commented as Sebulba walked away. He took notice of Qui-gon walking over "hi" Anakin greeted. "Hi there" Qui-gon greeted back. "Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo, he picked a fight with a dug especially a dangerous dug called Sebulba" Anakin told him. "Mesa hate the crunchen that's the last thing mesa want" Jar Jar protested. "Nevertheless the boy is right you're heading into trouble" Qui-gon told him before turning to Anakin. "Thank you my young friend" Qui-gon. Jason and Padme smiled at Anakin before following with Anakin in tow. "But but but mesa doin nothin" Jar Jar tried to protest as everyone walked away.

Meanwhile a sandstorm was starting to form around the ship. "This storm will slow them down" Obi-wan commented covering his hand over his eyes with Captain Panaka next to him "looks pretty bad" he agreed. His comlink beeped which he answered "Panaka?" "_We're recieving a message from home_" the guard over the link said. "We'll be right there" he said before the two walked back to the ship.

Back with the group Anakin bought some fruit which he gave to Jason and Padme then worked to giving Qui-gon one. "Here you'll like these pallies, here" he said getting Qui-gon's attention. He took it and put it in a pouch on his belt revealing his lightsaber briefly to Anakin. The shopkeeper warned Anakin about the sandstorm causing him to ask "do you have shelter?" "We'll head back to our ship" Qui-gon answered. "Is it far?" Anakin asked concerned. "It's on the outskirts" Padme answered. Anakin's eyes widened "you'll never reach the outskirts in time! Sandstorms can be very VERY dangerous come on I'll take you to my place" Anakin insisted before showing them his house. He led them inside closing the door as everyone walked in. "Mom! Mom I'm home!" Anakin called out which a mid aged woman walked to greet their guests. "These are my friends mom" Anakin told her. "I'm Qui-gon Jinn" Qui-gon introduced himself. "My name is Jason Pandora, a pleasure" Jason greeted. "Come on I'll show you 3PO!" Anakin said before dragging Padme and Jason along with R2 following. "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter" Qui-gon thanked. In Anakin's workshop Jason and Padme watched in fascination when Anakin removed a cover and revealed a droid with the inner workings showing. "Isn't he great he's not finished yet" Anakin said. "He's wonderful" Padme complimented. "Wonderful craftsmanship Anakin" Jason said as well. "You really like him?!" Anakin said with enthusiasm "he's a protocol droid to help mom he watch" he said as he flipped a switch causing the droid to flicker to life. "Oh oh where is everybody?" the droid asked missing one of his eyes. "Oops" Anakin said while grabbing the eye and putting it in place. "Oh hello I am C3PO Human Cital Relations how may I serve you?" 3PO said. "He's perfect" Padme commented. "When the storm is over I'll show my racer I'm building a pod racer" Anakin said excitedly. 3PO decided to try walking "I'm not sure this floor is tidy-" he started before R2 getting his attention "oh hello I'm not sure we've been introduced" 3PO asked which R2 answered with a couple beeps "R2-D2 a pleasure to meet you I am C3PO Human Cital Relations" R2 responded with a series of beeps and whistles "I beg your parden but what do you mean naked?" R2 responds again with a series of beeps "my parts are showing! Oh my goodness!" 3PO exclaims. Jason, Padme, and Anakin laugh at the exchange before heading out of the room.


	9. Author's Note

I'm going to be doing a new chapter each day because I made you guys wait so long, anyways this is josephguy217 signing off


	10. Helping Each Other

Back at the ship the Queen was reviewing the distress call from Naboo. "The death toll is catastrophic I must bow to their wishes, you must contact me" the hologram of Governor Bibble played. Obi-wan shut off the long range comlink "it's a trick send no reply no transmission of any kind" he said to the Queen before contacting Qui-gon. "_It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace_" Qui-gon said over the comlink. "What if it is true and the people are dying?" Obi-wan questioned.

Back at the Skywalker homestead Qui-gon is seen outside. "_Either way we're running out of time_" he said before shutting of his comlink. Jason gave him a look of concern which Qui-gon shook his head sadly causing him to bow his head in obvious distress. This was his home world and his fellow people possibly dying under the Trade Federations occupation. He shook his thoughts of doubt away and returned back to the group.

Meanwhile on Coruscant in an unknown location we see Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Maul walking around a balcony. "Tatooine is vastly populated if the trace was correct I'll find them quickly master" Maul assured. "Move against the Jedi first then you will have no trouble bringing the Queen back to Naboo to sign the treaty" Sidious instructed. "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi at lest we will have revenge" Maul said determination in his voice. "You have been well trained my young apprentice they will be no match for you" Sidious said with sadistic glee.

Back on Tatooine the sandstorm continued to rage as the group ate inside. "All slaves have transmitters hidden inside their bodies" Shmi said as she passed out the food. "I've been working on a tracker to locate mine" Anakin said. "And if you try to escape-" Shmi started. "It'll blow you up! Boom!" Anakin exclaimed slamming his palm on the table scaring Jar Jar. "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy the Republic's anti-slavery laws-" Padme started to say only to be interrupted by Shmi "the Republic doesn't exist out here we need to learn to survive on our own" Shmi informed before Jar Jar shot out his tongue catching an apple. He burped uttering a excuse me before the group continued the conversation. "Has anyone seen a pod race?" Anakin asked. "We've had pod racing on Malestar very fast very dangerous" Qui-gon commented lightly. "I'm the only human who can do it" Anakin said proudly. "You must have Jedi reflexes to race pods" Qui-gon said before catching Jar Jars tongue when he tried to get another apple. "Don't do that again" Qui-gon warned before releasing Jar Jars tongue. "You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?" Anakin asked causing Jason and Qui-gon to share a glance. "What makes you say that?" Qui-gon asked calmly. "I saw your laser sword only Jedis have that kind of weapon" Anakin answers. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him" Qui-gon lied lightly. Anakin however wasn't moved "I don't think so no one can kill a Jedi" Anakin countered. "I wish that were so" Jason commented causing Anakin to glance at him before returning the conversation. "I had a dream I was a Jedi I came back here and freed all the slaves" he told them "have you come to free us?" he asked Qui-gon to which Qui-gon shakes his head. "No I'm afraid not" Qui-gon said. "I think you have why else would you be here?" Anakin countered. Qui-gon glanced at Jason who nodded approvingly. "I see there's no fooling you Ani we're on our way to Coruscant the central system of the Republic on a very important mission" Qui-gon answered. "How'd you end up here in the outer rim?" Anakin asked. "Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can repair it" Padme answered for Qui-gon. Anakin's face lit up "I can help I can fix anything" he said excitedly. "I believe you can" Qui-gon agreed "But first we need to acquire the parts we need" he added. "We not haven moolah to trade" Jar Jar commented. "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind" Padme said. Shmi nodded "gambling everything around here revolves on betting on those awful races" she said. "Greed can be a powerful ally" Qui-gon commented sagely. "I've built a racer the fastest ever there's a big race in Bantha Eve you can enter my pod" Anakin told Qui-gon. "Anakin Watto won't let you" Shmi disagreed. "Watto doesn't know I've built it we can make him think it was your's and then let me pilot it for you" Anakin planned. "I don't like it it's awful I die everytime Watto makes you do it" Shmi said concerned. "But mom I love it, the prize money will more than pay for the parts they need" Anakin assured. "Anakin" Shmi exasperatedly stated. "Your mother's right, is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?" Qui-gon asked. Shmi shook her head "No" she said sadly. "Mom you said the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other" Anakin said hoping to persuade her. Padme turned to face Shmi "I'm sure Qui-gon doesn't want to put your son in danger we'll find some other way" she said. Shmi sighed quietly before shaking her head "No there is no other way I may not like it but he can help you, he was meant to help you" she said which Anakin looked towards Qui-gon with a smile.

The next day the group headed towards Watto's shop to discuss the race. "You sure about this trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen will not approve" Padme stated angry. "The Queen doesn't need to know" Qui-gon assured. "Well I don't approve" Padme said before sitting down. "Padme Qui-gon knows what he's doing if you don't trust him trust me, please" Jason pleaded lightly. Padme sighed "fine I'll try to be more optimistic in his choices" she assured. Jason smiled "that's all I ever ask" he said before heading inside. Qui-gon is seen discussing the terms "the boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race how can you do this? Not with Republic credits I think huh" Watto states. Qui-gon pulled out a hologram projector showing a mini image of the ship. "Our ship will be the entry fee" Qui-gon told him. Watto hmm'd approvingly "not bad not bad Nubian huh?" he stated. "It's in good order except the parts we need" Qui-gon commented switching off the projector. "What will the boy ride? he smashed up my pod the last race it'll take a some time to fix it eh?" Watto commented turning to Anakin. "It wasn't my fault really Sebulba flashed me with his vents I actually saved the pod, mostly" Anakin countered. "Hm that you did the boy's good is he eh?" Watto mused. "I've aquired a pod in a game of chance the fastest ever built" Qui-gon stated. "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it" Watto sneers halfheartedly "So you supply pod entry fee I supply the boy we split the winnings 50-50 I think eh?" Watto bargains. "If it's going to be 50-50 I suggest you front the cash for the entry fee, if we win you keep all the winnings except the parts we need and if we lose you keep my ship, either way you win" Qui-gon haggled. Watto thinks for a bit before giving in "Deal!" he says high fiving Qui-gon causing Qui-gon to smile and head out. "_Your friend is a foolish one methinks_" Watto tells Anakin who folds his arms.


	11. Pod Racer Progress and Questions

Qui-gon then contacts Obi-wan to talk about his plan. "_What if this plan fails master? we could be stuck here a very long time_" Obi-wan states his concerns. "Well it's too dangerous to call for help and a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere" Qui-gon stated "and there's something about this boy almost the same with Jason" "_you believe he's the Chosen One don't you Master?_" Obi-wan said. "I do, when Jason first came to us the Councel believed him to be the Chosen One but he himself stated that he was not, that he couldn't explain why not I have a feeling Jason knows as well" Qui-gon says before switching off the comlink. Shmi walked outside and stood next to him watching Anakin and the others working on the pod racer. Qui-gon smiled "you should be very proud of your son" he commented as he stared at Anakin "he gives without any thought of reward". Shmi nodded in agreement "he knows nothing of greed he has um" she trails off trying to find the words "he has special powers" Qui-gon finished. She nodded "yes" she said softly. "He can see things before they happen that's why he appears to have such quick reflexes, it's a Jedi trait" Qui-gon continued. "He deserves better than a slaves life" Shmi agrees. "If he'd been born in the Republic we'd identified him earlier, the Force is unusually strong in him that much is clear, who was his father?" Qui-gon asked. Shmi bowed her head "there was no father I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him I can't explain what happened" she tells him "can you help him?" she pleads lightly. "I'm not sure I didn't actually come here to free slaves" Qui-gon explained. The two look back at Anakin as other children came in view. They greeted Anakin which he returned. R2 beeped causing one of them, a human boy with darkish skin to comment "wow a real astro droid how did you get so lucky?" he asked. "That isn't even the half of it I'm entering the Bantha race tomorrow" Anakin said proudly. "What?! with this?!" the boy asked. Another alien boy (**I don't remember the species so I apologize**) expressed his skepticism "_you're such a joker Ani_" he snickered. "You've been working on that thing for years" one human girl said. "It's never going to run" another commented. "Come on lets go and play ball keep racing Ani you'll become bug squad" a boy with orange hair said as him and the two girls run off. "Hey Jar Jar be careful with those energy binders if your hand gets caught in the beam it'll be numb for hours" Anakin said to Jar Jar who dropped his tool. He went to pick it up and got his head shocked causing him to drop it in one of the vents. He tried to get it out but got his hand stuck. He tried pulling but his hand was really stuck in there. "You know I find that Jar Jar creature to be a little odd" 3PO commented to R2."You don't know if this thing's going to run" the tanned boy doubted. "It will" Anakin disagreed. "We'll certainly find out" Qui-gon commented handing Anakin a part "here use this power source" he said. "Yes sir" Anakin said as Qui-gon led the boy away "come on Kigster" he said as they retreated to a safe distance. Padme noticed Jar Jars predicament and went to help him much to his disapproval. R2 beeped in response "you're quite right he's very odd indeed" 3PO agreed as Padme finally got Jar Jars hand out. He muttered a thank you and gave Anakin a thumbs up. Padme walked over and stood next to Jason watching Anakin activate the racer. As it hummed to life everyone smiled as Anakin screamed happily "It's working!IT'S WORKING!". Shmi smiles proudly at her son knowing that his future would become a great one.

Later at night Anakin and Qui-gon sat outside while Qui-gon was tending to Anakin's cut. "Stay still Ani let me clean this cut" Qui-gon said as Anakin fidgeted about. "There's so many do they all have a system of their own?" he asked looking at the stars. "Most of them" Qui-gon answered. "Has anyone been to them all?" Anakin asked. Qui-gon looked up briefly "hm not likely" he said. "I'll be the first one to see them all" Anakin said with a smile. "Ani! bedtime!" Shmi called out as Qui-gon took a blood sample causing Anakin to wince. "There we are good as new" Qui-gon said. "Ani I'm not going to tell you again!" Shmi called again. "What are you doing?" Anakin asked Qui-gon as he turned on his comlink. "Checking your blood for infections" Qui-gon lied as Anakin went inside. As soon as he was Qui-gon contacted Obi-wan "Obi-wan?" "_yes Master_?" Obi-wan asked over the comlink. "I need an analysis of this blood sample I've just uploaded" Qui-gon said. "_One moment_" Obi-wan says as series of whirling is heard. "I need a midiclorian count" Qui-gon stated as he plugged in the sample. "_The readings are off the charts over 20,000 higher that Jason's even master Yoda doesn't have a midiclorian count that high_" Obi-wan exclaimed. "No Jedi has" Qui-gon said. "_What does that mean?_" Obi-wan questioned. "I'm not sure" Qui-gon inquired as he notices Shmi in the doorway. She gives him a look before walking away.

In Tatooines orbit a dark star ship is seen landing deep in the deserts. The landing platform comes down revealing Darth Maul with a set of binoculars in hand. He stops at the edge of a cliff and looks at the towns in the background. He then presses a series of buttons activating probe droids and sending them to each of the towns looking for the Queen.


	12. AN: Question

I wanted your guys opinion on the Darth Maul encounter, should Jason try his hand at holding Maul off or should I just do Qui-gon?


	13. Freedom and Darkness Rising

On the day of the race Qui-gon and Jar Jar stood with Watto in the pod hangar discussing the terms again. "I want to see your space ship the moment the race is over" Watto demanded. "Patience my blue friend you'll have your winnings before the suns set and we'll be far away from here" Qui-gon assured. "Not if your ship belongs to me I huh? I warn you no funny business" Watto warned. "You don't think Anakin can win?" Qui-gon questioned. "No getting me wrong though I have great faith in the boy he's a credit to your race but Sebulba there is going to win I think" Watto said gesturing to Sebulba being tended to by Twilek massage women. "Why do you think that?" Qui-gon asked. "He always wins" Watto answers with a smile pushing between Jar Jar and Qui-gon "I'd bet anything on Sebulba" Watto said. "I'll take that bet" Qui-gon said causing Watto to look at him in shock"you what?" he asked. "I wager my new racing pod against say the boy and his mother" Qui-gon said. "No pod is worth two slaves not by a longer shot" Watto declined. "The boy then" Qui-gon bargained. Watto looks to be deep in thought. "We'll let fate decide I just happen to have a chance cube, blue is the boy red is his mother" he said as he rolled the cube. Before it could finish however Qui-gon used the Force to stop it on blue. Watto was less than pleased with the outcome. "You may have won the toss outlander but won't win the race so it makes no difference!" Watto sneered. Anakin, Jason and Padme are seen riding on their Eopie and Shmi and Kigster riding their own before stopping. Padme who was behind Jason bumped him affectionately which they both smiled as their rides settled down. Watto then made his appearance "_better stop your friends betting or I'll end up owning him too_" he chuckled as he flew away. "What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked. "I'll tell you later" Qui-gon said as he helped Shmi down. "Oh space travel sounds dangerous" 3PO said to R2 who beeped in response "I can assure you they will never get me on one of those dreadful starships" 3PO told R2. As he was getting ready Anakin was talking to Kigster "This is so wizard Ani I'm sure you'll do it this time" Kigster said. "Do what?" Padme said overhearing the conversation. "Finish the race of course" Kigster said snippy. "You've never won a race?" Padme asked. Anakin looked sheepishly "well not exactly" he admited. "Not even finished?!" Padme asked astonishingly. "Kigster's right I will this time" Anakin said as he wrapped his arm around Kigster's shoulder. Qui-gon is seen behind them putting his hands on Anakin's shoulders "of course you will" he said while looking at Padme.

Meanwhile Maul's probe droid was scanning the area. Back at the race the racers got into position. We hear one of the annoucers speak before the other agrees "that's absolutely right at the big turn out here with all borders of the outer rim territories I can see the contestants making their way out on the starting grid" he said as Anakin was pulling his racer in position. They also were annoucing the other racers (**I don't feel like writing down all the names except for Sebulba and Anakin so I apologize**) but until they introduced Sebulba the whole crowd cheered including Watto. "And the late entry young Anakin Skywalker the local boy, I see the flags are moving onto the track" the announcer said. The flags are seen moving infront of their owners 3PO holding Anakin's flag. Shmi knelt down face to face with Anakin "be safe" Shmi pleaded. "I will mom I promise" Anakin said as she shook the top of his head before walking away. Sebulba stalks closer and bends one of the parts of Anakin's racer laughing darkly. "_You won't walk away from this one you slave scum_" he sneered. "_Don't count on it slime ball_" Anakin countered. "_You're bantha fodder_" Sebulba snickered before walking off. Qui-gon then walked over to Anakin "you all set Ani?" he asked. "Yep" Anakin answered as Qui-gon lifted him up and set him inside the pod. "Remember concentrate on the moment feel don't think, use your instincts" Qui-gon instructed. "I will" Anakin promised. "Then may the Force be with you" Qui-gon said handing him his helmet. The announcers then well announced the presence of Jabba the Hutt. "_Welcome, Begin the race!_" the crime lord said as the racers started their pods. On one of the podiums the group were sitting down as Qui-gon followed. "Is he nervous?" Shmi asked "he's fine" Qui-gon assured. Padme seemed to disagree as she stood up "you Jedi are far too reckless the Queen is not-" she was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see it was Jason giving her a look "Padme the Queen trusts our judgement you should try to too" Jason said returning to his seat. "you assume too much" Padme muttered pouting slightly sitting down as well as the podium rose. The racers then started their engines waiting for the light to turn. Jabba grabbed a small animal bit it's head off and spat at the gong starting the race. As the racers sped off Anakin's racer suddenly stopped with him frantically trying to restart it. Everyone laughed much to his dismay. He then pushed down on a trigger and sped off. As Anakin struggled to catch up the others sped across the path. Sebulba bumped one of them causing them to crash and destroy their pod. Anakin finally caught up and started passing some of the racers as they continued through the course. He sped in between two canyon paths and past another racer. Then they got to an open cave and dodged multiple rock formations. One however was not so lucky as he crashed and his racer exploded. They then sped across an open field which some Tusken Raiders were settling. The Tuskens took positions and shot at the racers. One of them managed to hit their target and destroyed one of the pods. As the other racers made the first round trip to the finish line the others were wondering where Anakin was. "Look here he comes" Padme said noticing him speed past them. "Looks like Skywalker is moving onto the field" the announcer said. As the racers sped across the open field again Sebulba threw an object in to a racers binder causing it to act up before exploding. The debris flew in Anakin's view before he ducked out of the way and proceeded through the two canyons passing multiple racers. They went through the tunnel again and sped into the Tusken camping area. They continued shooting at the racers and shot down one of them leaving Anakin behind Sebulba. "Here he comes wahoo!" Jar Jar cheers along with the others. "Sebulba's in the lead followed closely by Skywalker!" the announcer shouted as the two sped off. Anakin continued close behind Sebulba trying hard to get past him. As they went through the two canyons Sebulba bumped Anakin attempting to cause him to crash causing him to be pushed into the service ramp. Anakin flew up the ramp attempting to gain some ground (**literally**). He pressed a series of buttons and slammed down infront of Sebulba now in the lead. Sebulba furiously sped closer right up to the back of Anakin's pod. Anakin looked back before continuing forward unfortunately the part that Sebulba bent started flailing about. The part finally gave way causing alarms to go off on Anakin's pod. The engine smoked making Sebulba cough before Anakin's pod slowed enough to let Sebulba return the lead. Anakin furiously pressed buttons trying to reignite the pods engine. He continued to click the button until it finally burst to life. As soon as the engine sprang to life Anakin sped forward catching up to Sebulba once again. Back at the podium the group was cheering Anakin on. "You can do it Anakin, I believe in you" Jason muttered. As if hearing the words of encouragement Anakin reached the side of Sebulba's pod. Sebulba in another attempt to crash Anakin accidently got his pod caught with Anakin's. When they finally broke apart Anakin gunned his engine and sped through the finish line causing Sebulba to crash. Everyone cheered as Anakin's pod slowed to a stop at his victory. A group gathered as Anakin got out before Qui-gon picked him up and hoisted him on his shoulder. "Mom I did it! YEAH!" Anakin cheered throwing his arms in the air.

Back at the pod hangar Jason and the others congratulated Anakin in his victory. Because he not only won the price money he also unknowingly won his freedom. "We owe you everything Anakin, thank you" Jason said giving the boy a hug. His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek "it's so wonderful Ani you have brought hope for those who have none I am so very proud of you" Shmi said proudly.

Watto was giving his loss to those who bet before Qui-gon entered the room. "You you swindled me you knew the boy was going to win somehow you knew it, I lost everything" Watto said. "That's what happens when you gamble my friend sometimes you lose" Qui-gon stated as he stood infront of the balcony. "Bring the parts to the main hangar I'll come by your shop so you can release the boy" he said. "You can't have him it wasn't a fair bet" Watto protested. "Do you want to discuss this with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this" Qui-gon threatened. Watto shook his head "take him" he said as Qui-gon walked out.

At the ship Qui-gon dropped off the parts as Obi-wan walked down the ramp. "Well now we have all the essential parts but I'm going back I have some unfinished business I won't be long" he told Obi-wan. "Why do I get the sense you've picked up yet another pathetic lifeform?" Obi-wan asked lightly. "It's the boy who is responsible for getting these parts get that hyperdrive generator running" Qui-gon instructed. "Yes master it shouldn't take long" Obi-wan promised. Qui-gon then pushed the Eopie back to town.

Qui-gon, Jason and Anakin are scene walking to Anakin's home before Anakin opened the door. "Mom we sold the pod look at all the money we have" he showed her putting the money on the table infront of her. "Oh my goodness that's so wonderful Ani" Shi exclaimed. "And he has been freed" Qui-gon said causing them to look in shock "What?!" Anakin said shocked. "You're no longer a slave" Qui-gon said with a smile. Anakin turned to his mother "did you hear that?" he asked excitedly. "Now he can make your dreams come true Ani" Shmi said. She then turned her attention to Qui-gon "will you take him with you? is he to become a Jedi?"she asked. Qui-gon nodded "yes our meeting wasn't a coincidence, nothing happens by accident" Qui-gon told her. "You mean I get to come with you and your starship?" Anakin asked excitedly. Jason decided to answer "Anakin training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge and even if you succeed it will be a hard life" Jason warned. "But Jason I want to go it's what I've always dreamed of doing" he then turned to his mother "Can I go mom?" he asked her. "Anakin this path has been placed before you the choice is yours alone" she said. Anakin nodded "I want to do it" he said. "Then pack your things we're leaving shortly" Qui-gon said. Anakin yipped before heading to his room but stopped in the doorway. "What about mom is she free too?" he asked. "I tried to free you mother Ani but Watto wouldn't have it" Qui-gon answered. "You're coming with us aren't you mom?" Anakin pleaded. "My son my place my FUTURE is here it is time for you to let go" she told him. "I don't want things to change" Anakin said sadly. "You can't stop the change no more than you can stop the suns from setting, I love you" she said hugging him tightly. They parted and she told Anakin to hurry which he ran in his room. "Thank you" she told Qui-gon. "I'll watch over him you have my word" he promised. "I'll look after him as well, I promise" Jason said softly. Qui-gon put a hand on Shmi's shoulder as Anakin packed his things. As he was he activated C3PO. "Oh hello master Anakin" he greeted. "Well 3PO I've been freed and I'm going away in his starship" Anakin said as he continued packing. "Uh master Anakin you are my maker and I wish you well however I shall prefer it if I were a little more_ completed_" 3PO said meaning his lack of "clothing". "I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you 3PO give you coverings and all I'm gonna miss working on you you've been a great pal, I'll make sure mom doesn't sell you or anything" he said as he walked out. "Sell me?! oh my" 3PO said indignantly. As Qui-gon, Jason and Anakin walked to the ship Anakin stopped and looked back at his mother. He ran back and hugged her tightly "I can't do it mom I just can't do it" he said desperately. "Ani" she said. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked sadly. "What does your heart tell you?" she said. "I hope so someday" he answered. "Then we will see each other again" she promised. "I will come back and free you mom I promise" he said determinedly. Shmi brought her hand up and held his face "Now be strong, be brave and don't look back" she told him. He turned around and followed his two Jedi friends leaving his mother until they would meet again.

Meanwhile one of the probe droids returned to Maul and told him the Queen's location. He hopped on a speeder bike and sped off. As he did Anakin was trailing behind Jason and Qui-gon "Jason, Qui-gon sir wait I'm tired" he said as the two looked behind him and noticed Maul behind him. Anakin drop!" Qui-gon shouted as Maul sped over him engaging Qui-gon in a lightsaber duel. "Go tell them to take off!" he told them. "Come on Anakin" Jason urged as the two ran to the ship. Maul vaulted over Qui-gon who blocked the downward strike. They continued as Anakin and Jason hurried inside. They walked in the cockpit with Panaka "Qui-gon's in trouble" he said as the pilot started the ship. "Over there fly low" Obi-wan said. as they flew towards the duelists. Qui-gon noticed the ramp and jump up it as the ship flew off leaving Maul to deactivate his lightsaber. Qui-gon stumbled inside and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Jason, Obi-wan, and Anakin walked over. "Are you alright?" Anakin asked. "I think so" Qui-gon assured. "What was it?" Obi-wan asked. "I'm not sure but it was well trained in the Jedi arts" Qui-gon answered. "What're we gonna do about it?" Anakin asked concerned. Qui-gon sighed "we should be patient Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-wan Kenobi" he introduced as the two shook hands. "Hi you're a Jedi too pleased to meet you" Anakin said as he shook Obi-wan's hand more excitedly. The group laughed as the ship made it's way to Coruscant.


	14. Insight and Doubt

On Naboo Nute Gunray sat in a moving chair with Governor Bibble next to him. "The Queen is lost, your people are starving, and you Governor are going to die much sooner than your people" Gunray informed. "This invasion will gain you nothing, we're a democracy the people have decided" Bibble told him. Gunray waved him off "take him away" he said to the battle droids as they took Bibble away. The Commander Droid spoke up "my troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for these rumored underwater villages they will not stay hidden for long" Gunray nodded as the droid walked away.

Back on the ship Jason walked in one of the rooms where Jar Jar happened to be dozed off at and activated the hologram projector "the death toll is catastrophic I must bow to their wishes, you must contact me" the recording of Bibble said before shutting off. Jason sighed before taking notice of Anakin who was wide awake sitting at the tables. "Are you alright Anakin" Jason asked him. "It's really cold" Anakin said rubbing his arms slightly. Jason smiles before walking over and removing his robe "you're used to a warm planet, space is naturally cold though" he said as he handed Anakin his robe. Anakin looked at him gratefully before noticing the sad look on Jason's face. "You look sad" he asked concerned. "I lived on Naboo I was five years old before the Jedi found me they said it was due to me unconsciously shielding my force energy until it got too great to shield" Jason smiled lightly before continuing"I may of been five years old but I had a good memory, because of this the Jedi let me stay in contact with my parents I have a sister the same age as you" Anakin smiled at that but said nothing "I'm worried about the Trade Federation's occupation on Naboo, if what the Governor said is true then my family may be dying" Jason finished a small tear falling before he wiped it away. Anakin fished in his pocket and handed Jason something "I thought since you gave me something I'd give you something too" he said. "What is it?" Jason asked while staring at the item. "I carved it out of a japor snippet it'll bring you good fortune" Anakin explained. Jason smiled "thank you Anakin, you know even in the short time we've known each other you've become like a brother to me" Jason told him. "I've never had a big brother before, I've lived my life as an only child" Anakin said. Jason put a hand on his shoulder "well now you do" Jason said as he removed his hand from Anakin's shoulder "get some rest, you have a busy day" he said as he walked out of the room. As he walked out he ran into Padme in her handmaiden outfit. "Hi" he said "hi" she muttered. The two stood in silence for a bit before Padme broke it "how's Anakin?" she asked. "he's alright, it'll take getting used to but I'm trying to make him feel better" Jason answered. "You try to much to make other people better, when are you gonna let someone help you?" she asked. "Thank you but I'll be fine" he said trying to deter her from the subject. "Jason, it's been ten years since we've seen each other but you haven't changed one bit". Jason looked at her questioningly "what do you mean?" he asked. "You're a horrible liar especially to the ones closest to you, I know you're worried about your parents, about your sister" Jason put up a hand to stop her "yes I am worried, I'm terrified about what must be happening to them but worrying won't help them or me I need to stay focused until then" Jason told her. He went to walk away but she grabbed him by the arm "just remember to come talk to me if you ever need to" she said softly. "I will" he promised as he walked away.

As the ship entered Coruscant's surface a few hours later Anakin went in the cockpit and sat with the pilot. "Coruscant the entire planet is one big city there's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle and look over there Senator Palpatine is waiting for us" the pilot said as they set the ship down on the landing plateform. Qui-gon, Obi-wan, and Jason walked down the ramp first followed by Anakin and Jar Jar. The Jedi of the group and Anakin bowed in respect for the Chancellor. They moved to the side allowing the Queen to greet Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum. "It is a great gift to see you alive your majesty with the communications breakdown we've been very concerned I am anxious to hear your report on the situation" Senator Palpatine said before introducing the Chancellor. "May I introduce Supreme Chancellor Valorum" he said gesturing to the man next to him. "Welcome your highness it's an honor to finally meet you in person" The Chancellor said. "Thank you Supreme Chancellor" The Queen said as the group moved on. "I must relay to you how stressed everyone is about the current situation I've called for a special session in the Senate to hear your position" The Chancellor informed. "I thank you for your concern Chancellor" The Queen thanked. "There is a question of procedure but I'm quite confident we can overcome it" Senator Palpatine assured as him and the Queen walked away. Qui-gon turned to the Chancellor "I must speak to the Jedi council immediately the situation has become much more complicated" he said. Anakin looked back at his Jedi friends unsure what to do. Qui-gon nodded causing Anakin to point forward in uncertainty. Jason ushered him away with a smile. Anakin smiled and walked inside the speeder and it sped off.

Inside one of the Senate rooms Senator Palpatine and the Queen were discussing about the Senate session as Anakin and Jar Jar waited outside the door. "There is no stability only politics the Republic is not what it once was the Senate is full of greedy squabbling delegates, there is no interest in the common good I must be frank your majesty there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion" Palpatine informed the Queen. "Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope" The Queen persisted. "If I may say so your majesty the Chancellor little real power he is mirrored by baseless accusations of corruption, the bureaucrats are in charge now" Palpatine disagreed. "What options have we?" The Queen asked. "Our best choice would be to push election for a stronger Supreme Chancellor one who can control the bureaucrats and give us justice you could pull a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum" Palpatine suggested. "Who's been our strongest supporter?" The Queen exclaimed. "Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts" Palpatine offered. "The courts will take longer to decide things than the Senate, our people are dying Senator we must do something quickly to stop the Federation" The Queen said desperately. "To be realistic your majesty I think we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being" Palpatine said plainly. "That is something I can not do" The Queen said defiantly.

At the Jedi Temple Qui-gon, Obi-wan and Jason stood before the Jedi council telling them about the warrior they encountered on Tatooine. "He was trained in the Jedi arts, my only conclusion is that it was a Sith Lord" Qui-gon said as the Masters looked at each other. "That's impossible the Sith have been extinct for over millennium" Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi recalled. "I don't believe the Sith could return without us knowing" Master Mace Windu agreed. "Ah hard to see the dark side is" Master Yoda informed. "We will pool all our resources to unravel this mystery we will discover the identity of you attacker may the Force be with you" Master Windu assured as the trio bowed and started to head out. Qui-gon stayed however "Master Qui-gon more to say have you?" Master Yoda asked. "With your permission my master I've encountered a vergence in the Force" he said. "A vergence you say?" Master Yoda asked. "Located around a person?" Master Windu asked as well. Qui-gon nodded "a boy his cells have the highest concentration of midiclorians I've seen in a lifeform, it is possible he was conceived BY the midiclorians" Qui-gon answered. "You refer to the prophecy to the one who will bring balance to the Force? You believe it's this boy?" Master Windu asked. "Gone through this once we have, believed to be young Jason has been" Master Yoda said. Jason took that as his turn to speak up "Masters I also recall mentioning that I knew that I was not the Chosen One, that I couldn't explain it but I have formed a Force bond with this boy" he told them. The masters looked at each other before looking back at Jason. "A bond?" Master Windu asked. Jason nodded "yes he is able to hear my thoughts and his with me, it encountered when he was in a pod race for his freedom" he told them. "I request that he be tested" Jason asked. "Hm trained to be a Jedi you and Qui-gon wish hm?" Master Yoda inquired. Jason and Qui-gon nodded "finding him was the will of the Force I have no doubt of that" Qui-gon stated. There was a brief pause before Master Windu spoke "bring him before us" the trio bowed and walked out.

At the Senate apartments Jason wanted to speak with Padme. He asked the guard and the guard informed the Queen. One of the handmaidens walked up to him "I'm sorry Jason but Padme is not here right now" she said. "Who is it?" the Queen asked. "Jason Pandora here to see Padme you're highness" the handmaiden answered. The Queen walked out and Jason did a double take and remembered who she really was "Sabe?" he muttered. The Queen's eyes widened "could you excuse us a moment?" she asked. The handmaidens nodded and the guards walked outside. When they did the Queen looked at Jason and gave him a quick hug "look at you, a Jedi? It's been too long my brother" the now known Sabe said. "Indeed it has sister, though I wish under better circumstances" Jason uttered sadly. "So are you and Padme you know?" Sabe asked gesturing with her hands. Jason's eyes widened "oh no um we I mean I-um" Jason stuttered for the first time in a long time. Sabe giggled "you want to but can't" she answered. Jason nodded "you know it's funny, when you were younger your parents and Padme's wanted you two together" she said. "Really?" Jason asked. Sabe nodded "then where is she? I would like to talk to her about Anakin" Jason told her. "I sent her on an arrand, I can't say much more" she answered. "I understand" Jason told her. "Anyways it was good to see you again, I have to go to the Senate meeting soon" Sabe said. Jason bowed and walked away.

In the Senate tower the Senate member waited for the meeting to start. "The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo" Chancellor Valorum boomed. "Supreme Chancellor delegates of the Senate a tragedy has occurred which started right here with the taxation of trade routes and now has engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation" Senator Palpatine stated. "This is outrageous I object to the Senator's statement!" one of the members of the Trad Federation spat. "The chair has not recognized the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time" Chancellor Valorum spoke. "To state our aligations I present Queen Amidala recently elected ruler of the Naboo who speaks on our behalf" Palpatine said as Queen Amidala stood up. "Honorable representatives of the Republic I come before you of the gravest of circumstances Naboo's system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade-" she was cut off by the member of the Trade Federation "I object there is no proof! This is incredible we recommend commition be sent to Naboo to obtain the truth!" another Senate member spoke "the Congress of Malastar concurs with the honorable delegates of the Trade Federation a commission must be appointed!" "The point-" Chancellor Valorum started only to be stopped by his adviser. "In come the bureaucrats the true rulers of the Republic and on the payroll of the Trade Federation I might add, this is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear" Palpatine whispered to Queen Amidala. "The point is conceeded will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the obligatory of your accusations?" Chancellor Valorum said to Queen Amidala. "I will not defer I come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now! I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this matter of invasion in a comity! If this party is not capable of action I suggest new leadership is needed" Chancellor Valorum's face showed of shock "I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership" she said causing the crowd to go in uproar. "Order!" Valorum's adviser ordered. "Now they will elect a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor one who will not let our tragedy continue" Palpatine told her as the crowd continued to chant "Vote now!"


	15. Clouded Futures and Going Home

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple Jason, Obi-wan, and Qui-gon were walking and talking while Anakin was doing his testing. "The boy will not pass the council's tests Master he's too old" Obi-wan protested. "Anakin will become a Jedi I promised him" Qui-gon assured. "Do not defy the council Master not again" Obi-wan complained. The stopped walking as Qui-gon looked at Obi-wan "I shall do what I must Obi-wan" Qui-gon stated. "I still don't understand what you're complaining about Obi-wan, I was five years old when the council found me" Jason informed. "You know very well the reason for that" Obi-wan warned. "Regardless despite Anakin being nine years old he should become a Jedi, if the council doesn't then I will" Jason promised causing Obi-wan's eyes to widen. "Jason you haven't finished the trials yet" Obi-wan told him. "Yet being the key word, I just need to complete my trial of skill and I'll become a Knight" Jason said. Obi-wan sighed knowing his friend wouldn't defer from his decision and turned to Qui-gon "if only you followed the code you would be on the council they won't go along with you this time" Obi-wan told him. Qui-gon smiled at him fondly "you still have much to learn my apprentice" He said as he put a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder affectionately.

In the council chamber Anakin was telling them what was on the screen Master Windu held. "A ship, a cup, a ship, a speeder" Anakin answered as the screen changed. Master Yoda hummed "how feel you?" he asked. "Cold sir" Anakin answered. "Afraid are you?" Yoda asked. "No sir" Anakin answered. "See through you we can" Yoda warned. "Be mindful of your feelings" Windu told him. "Your thoughts dwell on your mother" Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "I miss her" Anakin said. Yoda hummed "afraid to lose her I think hm?" he asked. "What's that got to do with anything?" Anakin questioned. "EVERYTHING, fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering" Yoda answered. Anakin stared at him for a bit before Yoda continued "I sense much fear in you" Yoda stated.

In the Senate apartments Queen Amidala looked out towards the city deep in thought. Jar Jar walked beside her and begun speaking "yousa think yousa people gonna die?" he asked. Amidala sighed "I don't know" she muttered dejectedly. "Gungans get pasted to huh?" Jar Jar asked sadly. "I hope not" she answered. "Gungans no dyin without a fight wesa warriors, wesa have a grand army that's why yousa no liken us mesa thinks" Jar Jar said causing Amidala to think on that. As they stood for a bit Panaka came in with Senator Palpatine "your highness? your highness Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor" he told her. "A surprise to be sure but a welcomed one" Palpatine told her smiling. Amidala walked behind him. "Your majesty if I am elected I promise to put an end to corruption" he told her. "Who else has been nominated?" she asked. Panaka was the one who answered "Bale Antillies of Alderaan and Ala Teem from Malastar". "I feel confident that our situation will provide strong sympathy for us, I will be Chancellor" Palpatine promised. "I fear by the time you gain control of the bureaucrats Senator there will be nothing left of our people's way of life" Amidala stated. "I understand your concern your majesty unfortunately the Federation has possession of our planet" Palpatine stated as Amidala walked infront of the balcony. "Senator this is your arena I'm afraid I must return to mine" she said as she turned around. "I've decided to go back to Naboo" Amidala decided. "Go back? but your majesty to be realistic they'll force you to sign the treaty" Palpatine warned. "I will sign no treaty Senator my fate will be no different from that of our people" Amidala said defiantly. She then turned to Panaka "Captain ready my ship" she told him. "Please you majesty stay here where it's safe" Palpatine protested. She turned to him "it is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions I pray that you bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate" she told him as she walked away.

Back at the Jedi council chambers Jason and the others stood behind Anakin waiting for the results. "The Force is strong in him" Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "He is to be trained then?" Qui-gon asked. Windu shook his head "No he is not to be trained" he said causing the trio to look in shock "No?" Qui-gon asked. "He's too old" Windu started only for Jason to intervene "with all due respect Master but that is not true" he told them. "Hm understand we do how you feel about this Jason" Yoda said. "Then why is he not to be trained?" Jason questioned. "He is the Chosen One you must see it" Qui-gon agreed. "Clouded this boys future is" Yoda admitted. Qui-gon sighed before walking directly behind Anakin "I will train him then, I take Anakin as my padawan learner" he told them determinedly. "Apprentices you have Qui-gon impossible to take on a second let alone a third" Yoda warned. "Obi-wan and Jason are ready, Jason has already started his trials and is on his way of finishing" Qui-gon assured. "I am ready to take the trials" Obi-wan promised."Our own council says who is ready" Yoda warned. "He's headstrong and he has much to learn of the living Force but he is capable, there is little more he can learn from me" Qui-gon said. The council looked deep in thought "young Skywalker's fate will be decided later" Yoda said. "Now is not the time for this, the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home which will put pressure on the Federation while in the confrontation" Windu warned. "And draw out the Queen's attacker" Ki-Adi-Mundi mentioned. "Go with the Queen and discover the identity of this dark warrior" Windu instructed "this is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith". The trio nodded at that "may the Force be with you" Yoda said as the four bowed and walked out.

Near the Nubian ship the three Jedi spoke "it's not disrespect Master it's the truth" Obi-wan said. "From your point of view" Qui-gon told him. "The boy is dangerous they can all sense it why can't you nor Jason see it?" Obi-wan asked. "His fate is uncertain he's not dangerous the council will decide Anakin's future that should be enough out of you now get on board" Qui-gon warned. Obi-wan looked at him before walking up the ramp. Anakin stood next to R2 before addressing Qui-gon and Jason "Qui-gon sir I don't want to be a problem" he said sadly. "You won't be Ani, I'm not allowed to train you so I want you to watch me and Jason for awhile always remember your focus determines your reality, stay close to me and you'll be safe" Qui-gon assured him. "Master sir I heard Yoda talking about midiclorians I've been wondering what are midiclorians?" Anakin asked. "Midiclorians are microscopic lifeforms that resides in all living cells" Qui-gon answered. "They live inside me?" Anakin asked. "Inside your cells yes and we are symbions" Qui-gon told him. "Symbions?" he questioned. "Lifeforms living together for mutual advantage without the midiclorians life could not exist and we'd have no knowledge of the Force they continue to speak to us and telling us the will of the Force, when you learn to quiet your mind you'll hear them speaking to you" Qui-gon sagely told him. "I don't understand" Anakin said. "With time and training Ani you will" Jason assured. The Queen made her way along with the handmaidens and guards. Qui-gon bowed "your majesty it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you" Qui-gon said as she glanced at Jason and smiled. "I welcome your help Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation seeks to destroy me" she said. "I can assure you we will not allow that to happen" Jason said as she nodded and they walked up the ramp. "Wesa going home!" Jar Jar cheered. "Come on R2" Jason said smiling as R2 whistled in response.

On Naboo Viceroy was speaking to Sidious "is the planet secure?" he asked Viceroy. "We have taken control of all pockets of primitive lifeforms we are in control of the planet now" Viceroy assured. "Good I will see to it that the Senate stays where they are" Sidious promised "I'm sending my apprentice Darth Maul to join you" he said. "Yes my lord" Viceroy said as the hologram shut off. "A Sith here?" Hakko asked.

As the ship dropped out of hyperspace Anakin and the pilot conversed. "Those control the stabilizers" the pilot muttered. "And those two control the pitch" Anakin said. the pilot smiled "you catch on pretty quick" he said as he continued to fly the ship. In the throne room the group were figuring out a plan. "As soon as we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty" Panaka warned. "I agree I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this" Qui-gon asked. "I will take back what's ours" the Queen answered. "There are too few of us your highness we have no army" Panaka explained. "And I can only protect you I can't fight a war for you" Qui-gon admitted. "Jar Jar Binks" the Queen addressed. "Mesa your highness?" he asked. "Yes I need your help" she said.

Back in the cockpit the ship flew towards the planet. "I have one battleship on my scope" the pilot informed. "It's the droid control ship" Obi-wan answered. "They've probably spotted us" Panaka said. "We haven't much time" Obi-wan said. The ship then landed in the middle of a bunch of trees cloaking it from view. Everyone got out and Jar Jar walked off to get inside the Gungan city. "Jar Jar's on his way to the Gungan city Master" Obi-wan informed Qui-gon. "Good" he said as Obi-wan stood to the side of him. "Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Obi-wan asked. "The Gungans will not be easily swayed we cannot use our power to help her" Qui-gon told him. Obi-wan shifted nervously "I'm sorry about my behavior Master it's not my place to disagree with you about the boy" Qui-gon turned to face him "and I am grateful you think I'm ready to take the trials" Obi-wan said appreciatively. Qui-gon smiled "you and Jason have been good apprentices Obi-wan and you're both wiser men than I am I forsee you both will become great Jedi Knights" he said as Jar Jar returned from the underwater city. "Theresa nobody there the Gungan city has been deserted some kind of fight mesa thinks" Jar Jar told them. "Do you think they've been taken to camps?" Obi-wan asked. "More than likely they were wiped out" Panaka said. Jar Jar disagreed "Mesa no think so" he said. "Do you know where they are Jar Jar?" Qui-gon asked. "When in trouble Gungans go to secret place mesa show you come on mesa show you" Jar Jar said as he led everyone forward. They then were led by Gungan guards to see Boss Nass. "Your Honor Queen Amidala of the Naboo" Captain Tarpals greeted. "Hello daddy Boss Nass Your Honor" Jar Jar greeted. "Jar Jar Binks" Boss muttered. "Whos da yousa others?" he asked. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo I come before you in peace" Sabe said. "Ah Naboo think yousa bringen the machenins yousa all bombad" Boss spat. "We've saught you out because we wish to form an alliance-" Sabe started before Padme interrupted. "Your Honor" she said. "Whosa dis?" Boss asked. "I am Queen Amidala" Padme told him as Jason's eyes widened in shock at her revealing her secret. "This is my decoy for protection my loyal bodyguard I'm sorry for the deception but it was necessary to protect myself although we don't always agree Your Honor our two great societies have always lived in peace, the Trade Federation has destroyed all we've worked so hard to build if we do not act quickly all will be lost forever, I ask you to help us now I beg you to help us we are your humble servants" she explained while getting on her knees followed by everyone else "our fate is in your hands" she said. Boss thought deeply on this as everyone looked for the answer. Boss then laughed loudly "yousa no thinkin yousa greater than the Gungans?" he asked which Padme shook her head "Mesa like this maybe wesa bein friends" he said as he shook his back and forth. Everyone smiled as everyone prepared to fight.


	16. The Battle For Freedom

Meanwhile in the Theed throne room Viceroy and Maul stood in front the hologram form of Sidious. "We sent out patrols we've already located their starship in the swamp it won't be long my lord" Viceroy assured. "This is an unexpected move from her it's too aggressive, Lord Maul be mindful and let them make the first move" Sidious instructed Maul. "Yes my master" Maul assured determinedly.

Back with our group a Gungan soldier and Anakin waited for Panaka to return with freed prisoners." Theysa comin!" The Gungan told Anakin. "Alright" Anakin said as he ran to tell the group. "They'll here!" he told them. "Good they made it" Padme said as the speeders sped through the area. As they speeders stopped Boss Nass put his arm around Jar Jar's shoulder "yousa doin grand Jar Jar bring usen and the Naboo together" Boss Nass praised as Jar Jar tried to protest. "So! Mesa make you bombad General" Nass told him. "General?!" Jar Jar exclaimed before passing out as Nass laughed and walked off. "What's the situation?" Padme asked Panaka as they discussed the plan. "Almost everyone else is in camps, a few hundred police and guards has formed an undergroud resistance movement I've brought as many of them as I could the Federation army is also much larger than we thought and much stronger" he turned to face Padme "your highness this is a battle I do not think we can win" he said expressing his doubt. Padme regarded him calmly with no fear "the battle is a diversion the Gungans must drive the droid armies away from the cities, R2?" she said while R2 activated a hologram of the throne room. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side once we get to the main entrance Captain Panaka will create a diversion then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy without the Viceroy they will be lost and confused, what do you think Master Jedi?" she asked the three Jedi. "The Viceroy will be well guarded" Qui-gon admitted. "The difficulty will be getting in the throne room once we're inside we shouldn't have a problem" Panaka assured. "There is a possibility with this deversion many Gungans will be killed" Qui-gon warned. "Wesa ready to do ousa part" Nass spoke determinedly. "We have a plan which should disable the droid army we will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet" Padme explained. "A well conceived plan however there is great risk the weapons on your fighters may not penetrate their shields" Qui-gon informed them. "And there's a greater danger if the Viceroy escapes your highness he will return with another droid army" Obi-wan inputted. "Well that's why we can't fail to get the Viceroy everything depends on it" Padme said reminding them there won't be room for error otherwise all will be lost.

In the palace Sidious' holo form stood infront of Viceroy. "She's more foolish than I thought" Sidious said as they walked. "We are sending troops to meet this army they have assembled it appears to be made up of primitives" Viceroy told him. "This will work to our advantage" Sidious said smiling darkly. "I have your approval to send them then my lord?" Viceroy asked. "Wipe them out, all of them" Sidious told him.

Meanwhile the Gungans headed to the battlefield placement. Large creatures holding their weapons as they marched forward to the open fields. General Tarpals and Jar Jar stood in front and motioned for everyone to stop. "Starting up the shield!" Tarpals commanded as they turned on the shield on one of the large creatures. In the distance the AAT's floated forward before stopping. The commander droid holding binoculars ordered the tanks to open fire. The shots would not break through the shield as the tanks continued to fire.

Meanwhile in Theed Padme and the others stalked behind a wall as she signaled Panaka who signaled back. Qui-gon then faced Anakin "once we get inside I want you to find a safe place to hide and stay there" he instructed. "Sure" Anakin said as Qui-gon looked at him sternly. "Stay there" he said as the soldier's tank got in position. Once the tank fired everything became chaos. Shot after shot was fired before Qui-gon, Jason, and Obi-wan activated their lightsabers. The main group got inside the hangar as the Jedi blocked the shots fired.

Meanwhile Viceroy and Haako watched the battle from a view screen. "I thought the battle would take place far from here, this is too close" he muttered.

As the main group got inside they were swarmed with droids. "Ani find cover! quick!" Qui-gon instructed as Anakin found cover. "Get to your ships!" Padme told the pilots. R2 was caught into one of the ships and Anakin got inside the cockpit. the ships then took off to take on the control ship. Padme and the Jedi pushed forward destroying the droids.

Meanwhile the star ships flew towards the control ship as the droid starfighters flew in postion. "Fighters straight ahead" one of the pilots said. Roger bravo leader" another pilot said. "Roger bravo leader" a female pilot said as the fighters engaged in fire fighting.

Back with the Gungans after multiple tries the Commander droid ceased fire causing the tanks to stop firing. The transport carriers opened revealing hundreds of droid soldiers. Gungan soldiers activated handheld shields and more loaded up the catulpults in response. The droids then unfolded and brought up their weapons and marched forward. Tarpals gulped loudly "ouch time" he muttered as the droids walked through the shield and began shooting. The battle went both ways as the catupults fired and droids and Gungans went down.

Back in the hangar the group finished with the droids and moved forward. "My guess is the Viceroy's hidden in the throne room" Padme said. "Red group blue group everybody this way" Panaka gestured forward. "Hey wait for me!" Anakin said. "Anakin stay where you are you'll be safe there" Qui-gon told him. "But I-" he started "stay in that cockpit" Qui-gon said sternly. The hangar doors then opened revealing Darth Maul causing the group to stop. "We'll handle this" Qui-gon said as he and Jason stood forward. "Obi-wan protect Padme and the others" Jason ordered. "But Jason-" he started "Qui-gon and I will handle this, protect her for me" Jason said softly which Obi-wan nodded. "We'll take the long way" Padme said as she shot Jason a look that said '_good luck_' as the group move aside. Darth Maul removed his hood as he and the two Jedi followed suit. As they did droidekas rolled up and started shooting blocking the groups way. "We gotta do something R2" Anakin said. Darth Maul activated his lightsaber which was double sided Qui-gon and Jason followed suit as Qui-gon stood with his lightsaber to his side upwards as Jason pointed his at Maul. Maul swung his lightsaber around as Jason vaulted over him and the three dueled. Padme and the others continued to fight to no avail as Anakin fumbled with the buttons to try and help. R2 beeped in response "I'm trying to I don't know where the trigger is" Anakin said as he pressed a button which caused the ship to lift up and float forward. "Oops wrong one maybe this one?" he said pulling down on another which closed the cockpit. "Oh wait here it is" he said as he avtivated the trigger and destroyed the droidekas. "Lets go!" Padme ordered as the group went through the door. "Eh it's on automatic pilot" Anakin groaned as the ship flew into space. "Try and override it" he said to R2 as the ship continued to fly.

Back to the lightsaber fight Qui-gon and Jason tried their hardest to gain the upperhand but couldn't as Maul kicked Qui-gon down as Jason went to slice him through the middle. Maul backflipped and sent a droid part into the door panel opening it as Jason attacked once again before Qui-gon reentered the fray. As Maul blocked Qui-gon's strike he kicked Jason in the face causing him to skim back before Maul jumped. Qui-gon struck and Maul caused him to fall against the wall before blocking a vicious strike from Jason. Maul was led on the edge of a platform staring down his opponents. Jason did a fake out which Qui-gon struck upwards causing Maul to backflip over to the other side. The two Jedi followed and Maul blocked the two strikes smiling evilly.

Meanwhile with Padme, Obi-wan and the others they ran through the hallways before being shot at causing them to take cover. Obi-wan blocked the incoming blaster bolts as the soldiers shot back. "We don't have time for this Captain" Padme joked lightly before shooting one of the droids.

Back in space Anakin flew forward before noticing where the autopilot was taking them. "Look there they are that's where the autopilot's taking us" he said gesturing to the battle ahead.

The Gungans were having trouble as droidekas rolled in and killed the mount the Gungans were on causing them to fall over. The top half of a droid landed on Jar Jar's back causing him to flail about before he threw the droid down and started kicking it and the wires caught on his foot. He noticed the blaster the droid was holding fire everytime and caused it to shoot other droids. He noticed a droideka behind him and ducked for cover causing the blaster to fire and make the droid in the same position.

In the space battle the pilots had much difficulty getting through the shield. "The deflector shield is too strong!" Bravo leader said before one of the pilot's ship got destroyed. In the chaos R2 whirled as droid ships sped past them "this is tense!" Anakin exclaimed "R2 get us off this autopilot it's going to get us both killed" he told R2. R2 beeped in response as the autopilot was shut off giving Anakin control. "You did it R2! okay lets go left" Anakin said as he turned left. R2 beeped and letters appeared on the screen "go back? Qui-gon said to stay in this cockpit so that's what I'm gonna do" Anakin stated as droid ships started following him. "I'll try spinning that's a good trick" Anakin said before the ship started spinning. R2 whirled in response "I know we're in trouble just hang on" Anakin said.

In the hallway battle the droids continued to attack before Panaka shot at the window across. He signaled the others and the walked on the edge grabbing their grappling extensions. They then moved upward and detached the extentions before Padme shot the window and they moved forward.

Meanwhile the lightsaber duel moved to a place with beams of light the duelists near one of them. As Maul diverted a downward strike from Jason he kicked him causing him to tumble down before Jason hung on the edge for dear life. Qui-gon then punched Maul causing him to fall hard on the railing below. Qui-gon jumped down to strike but Maul was already on his feet and kicked Qui-gon away and the two resumed their fight. Jason finally pulled himself up and grabbed his lightsaber noticing Qui-gon and Maul dueling above. He Force jumped and ran forward hoping to catch up. Maul and Qui-gon then went through a ray field. Before Qui-gon could strike again the beam in front of the two activated separating the two. Qui-gon deactivated his lightsaber before Jason halted his run just in time for the beam to activate. Maul struck the beam tauntingly before deactivating his own weapon. Qui-gon sat and meditated as Maul paced back in forth. Jason deactivated his lightsaber before standing in place.

The fight between the Gungans and the droids escalated as one of the droids landed a shot at the shield generator causing it to explode removing their protection from the tanks. Tarpals whistled causing them to fall back as the tanks advanced onto them. Jar Jar ran and jumped under a weapon transport before it started to move causing him to grab on the end. He noticed that it was full of bombs and gulped "uh oh big boomba holder" he said before the back fell and he landed on his front. He moved his ears out of the way and gasped as the bombs rolled down. He ran hysterically signalling a ride before a Gungan grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. But the ride was short lived as the mount was shot down by a tank causing Jar Jar to fly in the air. He landed on one of the tank's firing barrel and clung to it. "Jar Jar getsa boomba" Tarpals ordered. "Wah mesa no have a boomba" Jar Jar told him. Tarpals grabbed one from a bag on his mount and tossed him it. Jar Jar tried to catch it but it landed on a droid who was coming out of the tank. The tank swerved and the barrel turned to the side with Jar Jar still clinging to it. "Jar Jar! jump Jar Jar jump!" Tarpals said as he grabbed Jar Jar's foot causing the two to fall down as droids surrounded them.

Padme and the group continued to the throne room before being stopped by droidekas. "Put down your weapons they win this round" Padme said as they all dropped their weapons.

The space battle wasn't going well either as Anakin continued to spin before getting hit and flailing through space. He ended up inside the control ship and his ship coming to a complete stop. "Everything's overheated" Anakin said as he fumbled with the buttons. R2 beeped causing him to look up and notice droids closing in "oops this is not good" Anakin said as he tried again.

Maul continued to pace waiting for the beams to go off while Qui-gon meditated. Jason then activated his lightsaber sensing the deactivation coming. They did and Qui-gon sprung to his feet and reengaged Maul. Once the beams fully shut off Jason sprinted forward but stopped as the last beam turned on and he grunted in frustration. He now had to watch his Master engage their foe alone. Qui-gon seemed to hold his own against Maul which Maul gritted his teeth in irritation. He engaged again and managed to bump Qui-gon's chin and stab him through the chest. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Jason screamed causing the walls to break slightly due to the Force amount he gave off. Jason then stared at Maul in obvious anger and waited for the beam to shut off.

The Gungans were then held captive as Jar Jar and Tarpals thought desperately of a way to turn the tide. " No giving up yet Jar Jar mesa think of somethin" Tarpals said before droids pointed their weapons at them and Jar Jar threw his hands in surrender causing Tarpal to facepalm.

Padme and the others were escorted to the throne room where Viceroy grinned. "Your little insurrection is at an end your highness time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate" Viceroy said before Sabe came in "Viceroy your occupation has ended" she said as they fired a the droids. "After her! this one's a decoy" Viceroy said as Padme used the distraction to open a compartment in the throne's arm and grabbed two blaster pistols and threw one to Panaka. The group engaged as Obi-wan Force pulled his lightsaber and joined in. When all the droids were destroyed and the soldiers jammed the doors Padme walked up to a now frightened Viceroy. "Now Viceroy we will discuss a new treaty" she told him as he slouched his shoulders slightly in fright.

Jason continued to glare at Maul as they waited. They activated their lightsabers sensing the deactivation and the beam shut off. Jason leaped forward and attacked Maul furiously. Maul tried a back strike which Jason blocked before trying a frontward strike only for Jason to block again. They leaped back and Maul spun his lightsaber and tried to cut Jason's legs only for him to jumb and engage. Jason then swung his lightsaber upward and cut Maul's lightsaber in half before kicking him down. Jason vaulted over as Maul jumped to his feet and backed away dodging a horizontal strike. Maul then attacked Jason and kicked him in the face which he vaulted and continued the fight. Maul flipped around Jason's attacks before attacking. Jason tried a head slice but Maul ducked before the two blocked and glared at one another. Maul push Jason back and did a Force push causing Jason to fall and catch himself on a ledge. Maul smirked downward as he kicked Jason's lightsaber off the edge. Jason looked down as it fell never to be seen again.

Anakin's ship finally regain power "yes we have power shields up" he said as the ship rose and deflected the blaster bolts. "Take this!" he said shooting down the droids. "And this!" he said before he accidentally pulled back shooting the proton torpedoes. "Oops" he muttered. In the control center of the ship the residents looked in shock as the ship lost power. Outside the ship the pilot's noticed the ship start to blow up "what's that? it's blowing up from the inside" the female pilot said. "We didn't hit it" Bravo leader said. Anakin flew forward as the ship exploded around him. "Now this is podracing!" he exclaimed as he cheered with the other pilots as the ship exploded claiming their victory.

Down on the surface the droids shutdown in front of the Gungans. "Uh what'sa they doin?" Jar Jar asked confusedly. "The control ship has been destroyed look" Tarpals said as he pushed down the droid. The droid in front of Jar Jar lost it's head which he pushed down and they cheered happily.

Jason continued to hold onto the edge as Maul struck the ground in hope to make him fall. Jason then closed his eyes and felt the Force as he tried to call Qui-gon's lightsaber and the other half of Maul's. He then sprung up as the two latched in his hand and he vaulted over Maul before striking cutting Maul down. Maul grunted before falling down as the bottom half of him came apart. Jason deactivated the lightsabers and rushed over to Qui-gon who was desperately clinging to life. "It's- it's too late I'm-" he struggled. Jason shook his head defiantly "No" he said with tears in his eyes. "Jason, promise- promise me they will train the boy" Qui-gon pleaded. "Yes Master" Jason said softly. Qui-gon touched Jason's face as he struggled to breathe. "He is the Chosen One, he will bring balance, train him" Qui-gon rasped before going limp in Jason's arms causing him to sob quietly.


	17. Author's Note 2

So I noticed a few mistakes I made on the last chapter (albeit it was 3 in the morning at the time). So I just now corrected them and apologize to you guys anyways I'm gonna work on the last chapter later today. Thanks so much for reading I really appreciate it! :)


	18. Feelings Shared and Celebration of Peace

After the battle was won a star ship landed to take Viceroy and any who were involved into custody. Padme in her Queen robes stood in front of Viceroy and Hakko "now Viceroy you're going to have to go back to the Republic and explain all this" Padme informed. Panaka then moved in front "I think you can kiss your trade franchises goodbye" he said with a satisfied tone. Viceroy and Hakko then were escorted on the ship as Jason, Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padme noticed the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine. "We are indebted to your bravery Master Jedi and you young Skywalker, we'll watch your career with great interest" Palpatine said while patting Anakin on the shoulder. Jason however glared in suspicion ever since he had fought Darth Maul he had become more attuned with the Force, something he could not explain. Palpatine then walked over to Padme "Congratulations on your election Chancellor" Padme praised. "Your boldness have saved our people your majesty it is you who should be congratulated, together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic" Palpatine promised.

In an open room on Naboo Obi-wan and Jason kneeled before Yoda as he paced in front of them. "The level of Jedi Knights the council grants you both, but agree to this boy as a padawan learner I do not" Yoda said. "Qui-gon believed in him" Obi-wan told him. Yoda sighed deeply "the Chosen One the boy may be, nevertheless great danger I fear in his training" Yoda admitted. "Master Yoda I gave Qui-gon my word, if you will not let him be trained then I will train him against the council if I must" Jason warned. "Qui-gon's defiance I sense in you, need that you do not" Yoda warned before sighing again "agree with you the council does a padawan Skywalker will be, recommend a Master do you?" he asked Jason. Jason nodded "I suggest Obi-wan to be Anakin's teacher" Jason suggested causing Obi-wan's eyes to widen. "Jason I was going to suggest you be his teacher" Obi-wan admitted. "While I'm flattered I am not qualified to be his teacher yet" Jason told him. Yoda hummed in thought "train the boy you both should" he said causing the two to look in shock. "A good teacher you both will be" Yoda said as Obi-wan bowed in resign before heading out. "More to say have you?" Yoda asked Jason. "Yes Master, when I fought the dark warrior when Qui-gon was- I was so angry I used my anger to beat him" Jason confessed. "Knew of this the council did" Yoda told him. "What?" Jason asked. Yoda hummed "your emotions in no danger of losing control they were" he said. "But I-" Jason started which Yoda put his hand up "a good person you are, stop you from feeling we could not" Yoda said with a smile. Jason smiled as well at that "allowed use your emotions you are, on condition separate them from important matters" Yoda told him causing Jason to nod happily. "Thank you Master Yoda, I won't let you down" he said before he bowed and walked out.

Later that day Qui-gon's body was cremated with Master Yoda, Master Windu, Obi-wan, Anakin, and Jason standing around each other among the others who wished to be there. Obi-wan looked over to Anakin who looked at him sadly "what will happen to me now?" he asked him. "The council has agreed for Jason and I to train you, you will be a Jedi I promise" Obi-wan assured. The two looked back at Qui-gon's body as it burned sadly. Master Yoda and Master Windu looked at one another "there's no doubt that the mysterious warriour was a Sith" Windu told him. "Always two there are no more no less, a Master and an apprentice" Yoda said. "But which was destroyed the Master or the apprentice?" Windu asked. No one had the answer unfortunately.

The next day Jason stood in front of a balcony watching the view. He had found out that his parents had been killed during the occupation and no word about his sister had been found. Padme then showed standing next to him. "I'm so sorry Jason" Padme said. Jason sighed "I knew there was always the chance they wouldn't make it but" Jason couldn't finish. "But it's different to hear it happen" Padme finished. Jason turned to her and hugged her tightly. When they broke apart there was a brief pause before Jason realized how close they were. "Padme, there's something I need to tell you" he said. "Yes?" she asked. "I- we have known each other since we were children and I've always- I mean-" Jason was cut off by Padme's lips on his own. The two kissed passionately before breaking apart with their foreheads touching. "Excuse me Jason Pandora?" Panaka from behind them spoke. "Yes?" Jason asked noticing a girl about Anakin's age standing next to Panaka. "This little girl approached me and asked for you" Panaka said as the girl walked forward. "My name's Melaena Pandora" the girl now known as Melaena said. Jason's eyes widened as Melaena then wrapped her arms around Jason's legs sobbing quietly. Jason bent down and hugged her tightly. They broke apart and Melaena sniffed "I promise I'll do everything I can to take care of you" Jason promised. "But where will I stay?" Melaena asked helplessly. Padme smiled and bent down "you can stay with me" she offered. Jason looked up at her in shock "are you sure?" he asked which Padme nodded. Anakin then was seen in his padawan attire running towards them "Jason! Padme the celebration is about to start come on!" he said before taking notice of Melaena. "Hi" he squeaked. "Hi" she said softly. "I'm Anakin Skywalker" Anakin introduced bowing. "I'm Melaena, I like your hair" Melaena said causing Anakin to blush and she giggled. Jason and Padme smiled at the two mischievously "alright lets go before the celebration starts without us. "Ok!" the two said as they ran away causing Jason and Padme to laugh "you do know they'll be together in a few years?" Padme asked smirking. "I knew as soon as Anakin noticed her" he answered laughing as the two walked hand in hand.

The celebration was massive with Nabooians and Gungans alike attending. Children above threw confetti laughing happily. The Gungans beat the drums as the parade moved excitedly. Jar Jar and Boss Nass were among the few who marched to the front. In the front Jason and Padme stood next to each other with Melaena at Padme's other side and Anakin stood next to Oni-wan. Boss Nass walked up the stairs and bowed to Padme who gave him a glowing orb. He held it up high "Peace!" he exclaimed as everyone cheered happily. Anakin smiled at Melaena who smiled back with a bright future ahead of them all.

The End


	19. Sequel Chapter Tomorrow

I'll work on the first chapter of the Sequel tomorrow night, I'm getting better sleep so I'll start tomorrow, hope you like it guys! :)


End file.
